


King of Rock

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Ficlet, First Meetings, Kageyama Tobio is a little bit of an asshole but Hinata Shouyou is into it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: Shouyou looks back at Kageyama to see that his favorite bassist in existence is standing a lot closer to Shouyou than he had been before. Shouyou has never seen someone this attractive in real life before today and up close, covered in sweat from playing under the stage lights, Kageyama looks unfairly good.“Who did you come to see then?”Shouyou licks his lips. He must be dreaming. “Uh, you actually.”





	King of Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164241827557).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "celebrity/fan au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Shouyou kinda hates his little sister’s favorite band. The silver lining to taking his sister to this concert is that King was also performing. Now that they’re done he’s going to have to listen to Natsu’s favorite band play and Shouyou just isn’t in the mood to have his hype brought down like that. 

Instead, Shouyou ducks out of the crowd and into the hall to have a breather. The hallway of the convention center where the concert is being held is a lot cooler than the sweltering heat of the music hall packed with bodies. Shouyou leans against the wall and takes a long drink from his water bottle. He can feel the bass thumping against his back.

He hasn’t even been out here for a minute when another door opens farther down the hall and someone shouts something unintelligible. Shouyou glances over at the sound and he has to do a double take because someone just bodily threw Kageyama Tobio, bassist and most attractive member of King, out into the hall and slammed the door in his face.

“Yeah, well see if I fucking care.” Kageyama snarls at the door but there’s no response. Then he glances down the hall with his laser eyes of doom, probably to see if anyone saw his outburst, and makes eye contact with Shouyou.

Shouyou can’t decide if he should keep making eye contact or look away. He spends so long trying to decide that he might as well have decided to just stare Kageyama down in the middle of the convention center because that’s what Kageyama thinks has happened.

“What?” Kageyama scowls at Shouyou and Shouyou jumps a little.

“Nothing, sorry.” Shouyou looks down quickly but he can’t help but glance back up at Kageyama out of the corner of his eye. Kageyama is still watching him but he looks more thoughtful than angry now, as if Shouyou had done something really strange.

“You’re wearing a pass, but it isn’t for backstage. How did you get back here?”

Shouyou looks up at him, then at his pass, then back up at Kageyama. “This is backstage?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes at Shouyou. “Yes, dumbass.”

“I thought it was a hallway,” Shouyou admits. He takes a more careful look around. If this is backstage then it doesn’t look any different than any other convention center hallway. How was someone supposed to tell? “It was hot in there so I’m taking a breather.”

“You’re going to miss Sugar 6′s set.”

“I’m not really here for them.”

Shouyou looks back at Kageyama to see that his favorite bassist in existence is standing a lot closer to Shouyou than he had been before. Shouyou has never seen someone this attractive in real life before today and up close, covered in sweat from playing under the stage lights, Kageyama looks unfairly good.

“Who did you come to see then?”

Shouyou licks his lips. He must be dreaming. “Uh, you actually.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows hike up in surprise. After eyeing Shouyou for a second he turns around. His jacket fans out as he turns and it looks like something that only happens in movies. “Well, come on then.”

“Huh?”

Kageyama scoffs and glances at Shouyou over his shoulder. “If you’re with me you won’t get in trouble no matter what kind of pass you have.”

The only thing stopping Shouyou from falling over is the wall behind him. “Wait, really? You’ll give me a tour?”

“Not if you’re always this slow.”

Shouyou scrambles away from the wall and drains the rest of his water as quickly as he can. “Lead the way.”


End file.
